


Наше сердце

by efinie



Category: Terminator Salvation (2009)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он задается вопросом, почему все еще жив. Все еще? Снова?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наше сердце

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our-heart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/182902) by Darth-Krande. 
  * A translation of [Our heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779222) by [DarthKrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthKrande/pseuds/DarthKrande). 



> Если вам не понравился перевод, по-русски так не говорят и бла-бла-бла, оставьте это при себе. Потому что "художник так видит". Просто считайте это моим вам реком на англофик.

Он задается вопросом, почему все еще жив. Все еще? Снова? В 2003 году многие люди считали, что он вообще не должен был появляться на свет. Позднее ему пришлось узнать, что он был возрожден только, чтобы предать последнюю надежду человечества. Тогда его брат и двое полицейских погибли из-за него. В конце концов, теперь, в перевернутом мире, где люди сражаются против супер усовершенствованного демона, которого сами и создали, он был в состоянии постоять за то, во что верил. Это был его второй шанс. К тому времени большей частью он был машиной. Терминатором. Одним из самых смертоносных машин этого безумного пост-aпокалиптического времени. Но, по крайней мере, у него было сердце. Хорошее, сильное сердце, то, чем он мог бы гордиться.

Его правая рука приподнялась, аккуратные кончики механических пальцев коснулись быстро заживающей раны на груди. Места, где раньше было сердце. Он отдал его тому, кто нуждался в нем больше, тому, кто заслуживал его больше, чем он сам. Спустя пятнадцать лет после поцелуя смерти он отдал свою последнюю связь с людским родом.

Он медленно приходил в себя, сознавая тот факт, что все еще жив. Он мог слышать роторы, мог чувствовать ветер. Не открывая глаз, он медленно повернул голову к солнцу. Он в очередной раз подготовился к поездке к Свету с билетом в один конец, только чтобы ему отказали и выпихнули обратно в жестокий, реальный, сражающийся мир тех, кто еще жив. Свет, к которому он стремился, прогонял его. Грациозное солнце, которое он не ожидал увидеть снова, сонно погрузилось за горизонт.

Вертолеты приземлились в скалистой долине, где они могли бы скрыться от миллионов наблюдающих глаз Скайнет. Приближалась ночь, время, когда машины имеют преимущество лучших визуальных средств. Он наконец открыл глаза.

Кейт была первой, кого он увидел: беременная жена, склонившаяся к своему раненому мужу. Он хотел запомнить эту сцену на всю оставшуюся жизнь (если этот этап существования вообще является жизнью): это было человечностью, это было жизнью, это было всем, за что боролось Сопротивление.

Он осторожно приподнялся, пытаясь заглянуть внутрь своей металлической груди. Хирургическая рана почти покрылась живой тканью, металлический скелет уже практически не был заметен. Даже для самого себя, он выглядел очень даже живым.

— Только не снова... 

Чета Коннор повернулась к нему, как и один из пилотов.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Маркус? — спросила Блэр.

— Спрашиваю себя, жив ли я сейчас или нет.

Это был хороший вопрос, на который никто не решился ответить. Они знали, кем Маркус Райт был раньше: преступником, чье тело было использовано Скайнет, чтобы создать идеального робота-лазутчика. Они знали, что Блэр совершенно доверяла ему. Они знали, где находится его сердце.

— Ты существуешь, и это главное, — наконец ответил Джон Коннор. Маркус не испытывал желания снова спорить с ним.

Блэр присела на его кровать и взяла за руку.

— Он прав. Ты с нами, и мне плевать на все остальное. Ты со мной.

Врач, один из тех, кто провел пересадку сердца, проверил их. Он напомнил, что оба его пациента нуждались в отдыхе и приказал здоровым выйти. Джон и Маркус остались одни, впервые после того, как база Скайнет взлетела на воздух.

— Спасибо, — сказал один.

— Спасибо, — ответил другой.

Дальше молчание. Долгое, спокойное молчание: они уже сказали друг другу самое важное - "спасибо".

Джон Коннор воскрешал в памяти детские воспоминания первичного самопожертвования. Тогда его мать поблагодарила Терминатора, прежде чем опустить его в расплавленную сталь.

— Я сожалею, что не рассказал тебе.

— Что? — ответил Маркус. Было еще что-то, о чем ему следовало знать?

— Наши пути не впервые пересеклись, когда мы первый раз дрались. Один раз ты был моим защитником. Дважды, — добавил он тихо. Но считается ли тот Терминатор? Тот, который убил бы его в 2032 году? Он бы, конечно, не считал, если бы будущее было предначертано.

Нет судьбы, кроме той, что мы творим сами.

Проживет ли он так долго? Не умрет ли он завтра? Или послезавтра?

— И ты также защитил Кейт. Без тебя мы бы не пережили Судный День.

— Ты ждешь, что я скажу "всегда пожалуйста!"? 

На мгновение они оба громко рассмеялись, но вынуждены были прекратить из-за боли в груди. Хотя все равно посмеивались.

— Ты дважды возвращался к жизни, — пробормотал Джон. Для него это было впервые.

— Трижды, чтобы быть точным. Ты еще запустил мое сердце на заводе.

Джон легко коснулся повязки на своей груди.

— Наше сердце.

Маркус кивнул. Джон мог видеть: это был типичный Терминаторский кивок одобрения. Он откинулся назад, думая о прошлом, будущем, и будущем, которое уже наступило. Змея кусает свой хвост. Терминаторов посылали защищать его на разных этапах жизни. Терминаторов посылали убить его. Первый Терминатор был послан, чтобы его процессор был перепроектирован и привел Кибердайн к созданию Скайнет. Кайл Риз был отправлен в прошлое, чтобы стать его отцом.

— У меня есть очень важная миссия для тебя, — наконец сказал Джон Коннор, обращаясь к почти-человеческой машине. — Защитить Кайла Риза. Защитить его любой ценой.


End file.
